


Senator Parent

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex worries and he loves his son so much. Now the world knows
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Senator Parent

It had been the Metropolis Sun that had gotten the other side of the story. The scoop of the century and they had almost died doing it. Ground Zero was nothing to play with but they had gone anyway. They had covered the story anyway and given the world another look to the Father son relationship they couldn’t understand.

Kon-El Luthor. Conner Luthor. He was both and he was the world’s Superboy. The world had to give Lex credit for not trying to hide him or even dismiss him. Lex Luthor had been open even as he started his campaigns about his son.

The League was a foreign entity. That was all anyone could think. With Kon-El under them and with him a possible shoo in for league leader. The uncertainty reflected in the polls. Either Kal-El would influence Lex Luthor or Lex Luthor would influence Kal-el and the league through the son that they shared.

That was not the case on either side. Kon-El did what he did regardless of which parent objected to it and both his parents were helpless before him. The world got to see that in the battle that took place in California.

Thirty minutes Lex Luthor had spent in the wreckage after Kon-El had been thrown into a construction site. The Metropolis Sun had covered how the young hero had been impaled and left there. The fight had continued without him until Lex Luthor had turned up a mere three minutes after he had landed.

The struggle on his face and his body. The panic several times as he operated on his son. A business man like Luthor had no business being so quick and efficient.

The reporters covered how Lex Luthor ignored his various assistants as he worked. He removed shrapnel. He injected his son several time. He almost lost Kon-El a time or two obvious by his various moments of panic.

Then he pulled his son into his arms and held him close as he waited. Waited for something.

That something was the boy stirring as Lex held him close. A moment of silence between the two. Lex Luthor allowed his son to brush away the obvious tears before an explosion caught the hero’s attention.

The boy that everyone feared would be influence rose up to help. Not three minutes out of surgery. His father caught his hand. The reporters caught the silent struggle and begging before Kon-El hugged his father and pushed him away.

They caught it all. The misery and pride on Lex Luthor’s face. The fear and the understanding. When his assistants covered Lex Luthor’s shoulders with a coat and led him away. All of that was caught too.

So when the news broke about the fight that had decimated the city the Daily Planet had all kinds of sound bites and barbs inside. The sun had a story that sent people scrambling. By Monday morning the polls reflected the change in perspective.

X

“If they were there.” Lex muttered as he read the newspaper. “They could have come over and said something.” Mercy poured coffee for him so he took a little. “Vultures. If I hadn’t come what would they have done? Let Conner die?”

“Anything is possible.” Bruce reached for the scones and Lex rolled his eyes. He hadn’t invited Bruce over. The man had just turned up. “This story is a good thing Lex.”

“Yes because now the world knows how much I fear for my son.” Lex muttered as he refolded the paper. “Bruce. I know this does wonder for my human side. The appeal for many right now is that since I know what it is like to have a child on the front lines I’ll do anything to make sure others don’t feel how I feel. That’s what they think of course.”

“Are they wrong.” Not a single crumb from the pastry escaped Bruce’s fingers. “Lex.”

“Who knows.” Lex breathed. “But one thing for certain. No child should be out there risking their lives and their future. They want to fight-“ He shook his head. “The kids always want to fight but the ones who let them? Oh they are the ones that are wrong. No child should be out there. We have to change the world so that there should be no need for them to be out there but they will always want to fight.”

“They have the ability. They are young and filled with emotions. Things feel so much easier.” Bruce drank from his cup before he contemplated Lex. “The others don’t think you plan on playing nice when elected.”

“I don’t plan on inviting you over to the White House for slumber parties but I don’t plan on locking you away either.” Lex snorted. “How many brain cells do your collective idiots lose going up in the transporter daily? You need me in there.” Lex smiled. “Because I’ll never make you do anything and my final goal is to make certain that eventually there will never be a need for you.”

“A world without heroes. That can’t be done in eight years Lex.” Bruce said softly.

“The foundation can be laid down in that time or less.” Lex shrugged. “Besides. We both know that anyone else would be looking to contain, study and slap collars on you. I at least want to keep you around for now. Not working for me. National security and the league is a risk.” He gave a low snort as he thought about it. “Especially with so many children.”

“This does well for Kon-El as well.” Bruce watched him as spoke. “You truly love him and seeing this part of you. Seeing your true relationship and the balance will only help him in the end.”

“Yes, his little friends should think a little better about him and will throw the brainwashing conspiracy out the window.” Lex gestured to Mercy and she took away the papers on the desk. “I’m assuming that another reason you are here has to do with the legal agreement.”

“No.” Bruce drank from his cup and finished off his coffee. “I just wanted to see you.” A smile came across his face. “I’m looking forward to the campaign.” Lex didn’t believe him but he smiled as though he did.


End file.
